But Today
by BitterBlack7
Summary: After a fight, Lily Evans and the Marauders are thrown forward in time, unfortunately, they can never go back. **UNDER REVISION to fit with DH**
1. Chapter 1

A slightly uneven, round cedar table stood in the middle of a rustic looking kitchen. At the center, a large ivory candle stood emitting a faint vanilla scent and a solemnly dancing flame. The tiny flame cast deep lines on the young faces sitting in the mismatched chairs that surrounded the table.

The silence of the room was as decidedly expectant and somber as its occupants.

The tall man with dark features, seated in the faded cherry-wood chair was the first of the occupants to move. He leaned towards the candle with his hands folded under his chin, his long-lashed eyes closed contemplatively. His three companions also sat deep thought; their faces were deeply shadowed and unidentifiable. The man was the first to speak, and did so only to ask the other dark man across from him to speak.

"It's now or never, Prongs." rang the man's voice at an attempt at a light tone. He had failed utterly, the atmosphere of the room had not changed a whit. Still it rang with tension and forboding.

His bespectacled companion looked startled for a moment at the sound of his voice, but then took the hand of the wavy-haired woman seated on his right and turned gravely towards the squat man to his left.

The rat-like man's forehead was glistening sickeningly with sweat in the dim candlelight. His mouth-breathing labored and loud, almost at a wheeze. His watery blue eyes turned hesitantly to meet those of the bespectacled man.

"I'm afraid that I have something to ask you, old friend." Came the tense voice.

Three seventeen-year-olds awoke with a start. Two of them in the same room, divided by twenty-years.

All three clutched at their sweat-drenched sheets in panic, trying futilely to remember the details of their dream, but recieving only a series of disconnected images of shadows upon faceless persons.

And the wafting scent of vanilla and cedar.

* * *

A/N- Extremely short, I know. The chapters will continue to get longer, sorry if it starts a bit slow. I know the last part didn't make much sense. Boo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Sleepless in Hogwarts**

_Sleep hath its own world, A boundary between the things misnamed Death and existence: Sleep hath its own world, And a wide realm of wild reality, And dreams in their development have breath, And tears and tortures, and the touch of joy._  
_-Lord Byron_

* * *

Lily Evans could not seem to be able to drift back to sleep.

She had awoken at precisely 3:30 in the morning by a strange dream. This dream had unsettled her more than any nightmare had in her life; her heart was beating maniacally with confusion and fear. From the dream, she remembered only the briefest flitting of images; all seemed shadowy. There were feelings of heartache and fear mingled with the air of secrecy so evident in that dark room.

The feelings. The feelings are what she remembered most. The feelings were what haunted her at this very moment. The connected terror of some fate that was yet to come, but that would soon consume her.

Lily Evans was not a girl to be irrationally frightened at dreams and the nonsense of an unconscious mind, but yet there she lay on her side staring out the gothic-styled windows of her dorm room, her insides shifting tumultuously. She did not sleep a moment that night. Her green eyes stayed fearfully open until the first ray of sun hit her pale face.

* * *

Across the tower from Miss Lily Evans, a messy-haired boy was slipping on his battered shoes and pulling a robe around himself. Inside the pocket of the robe, he pulled a miniscule golden key and proceeded to move towards the large mahogany wardrobe to his right. Once there, the young man bent to the bottom of the wardrobe and knocked softly three times on the base design. The base slide open revealing an ancient looking wooden box with carvings. The small golden key was then used to open the box. When opened, the box revealed numerous papers and items of various degrees of worth. He pulled out a piece of the parchment and put it in his pocket, then closed the box and closed the base of the wardrobe with another three wraps.

With the parchment in his shaking hands, the raven-haired boy stepped silently from his room and proceeded down the spiral staircase as he whispered a phrase at the blank parchment. Within moments spidery ink filled the page and revealed a map.

Quickly noting his clear path, the young man stepped from the stairwell into his ruby and gold clad common room, and walked hurriedly out the swinging portrait of a large pink-faced woman, who said in strained-disapproval:

"Don't be out too late, James, or I might have to report you this time."

The young man smiled charmingly and winked at the portrait. The women within it giggled girlishly and finally fell silent.

He walked down a flight of stairs and down several passageways until reaching his destination, a painting of a uncommonly full bowl of fruit. Glancing quickly around, he reached out and stroked the oddly shaped pear, and in doing so, the large painting swung open magnificently to reveal an enormous kitchen and thousands of tiny, bustling house-elves.

"Hello! Master Potter! What can wese gets you, tonight?" asked one wearing a small scrap of towel.

"It's James, Twinky?" asked the young man sitting down at the large hard-scrubbed oaken table with a large smile.

After receiving tea and some ham from the house-elves, James Potter sat at the table contemplating the meaning of the dream he had only a half-an-hour before. The dream had frightened the famously fearless James Potter. James had been so unnerved, yet, he could hardly remember, except so whispers, and the shadows.

The shadows were what frightened him the most, that and the feelings that had welled up in his chest over the course of the dream. He remembered them clearly : Fear, Dread, Remorse, Doubt, but still, there was Love.

But still the more he thought there at the table, the more the dream fell out of his mind like water from cupped hands. James hardly believed in omens, but he knew if anything was ever one, this dream was.

James stayed in the kitchen until it was time to venture to the Great Hall for breakfast. His mind and body aching with tiredness.

* * *

Twenty years in the future, Harry Potter sat up in his four-post bed attempting vainly to read "A Universal Study in Quidditch Tactics", but failing to keep the images of his latest dream from replaying in his mind's eye. He knew what day the dream was, what it represented...

He felt nauseated. The scene he witnessed through the dream would bring all those young faces to their knees. He knew the trials and betrayals that Wormtail would incite and the other three would fall by.

He wondered if Voldemort could have sent it to him... perhaps as a form of slow torture. Watching his father and mother put their trust in a rat with no opportunity to save them. No, that was impossible, Voldemort couldn't have been in the room that day. Harry did not sleep, however he did pretend to when he heard the stirring of his dormates . He could not face them.

The shame may still show on his face. The guilt for his blame in his parents' deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- Prats and Broken Glass**

"Nothing is ever done beautifully which is done in rivalship: or nobly, which is done in pride"  
-John Ruskin

* * *

"So James, I have to warn you: it's been circulating that you and the beautiful Lily Evans met for some sort of a romantic rendezvous last night." said the devilishly handsome Sirius Black, causing James to spit out his pumpkin juice in laughter and the sandy-haired boy next to him to choke on a piece of egg. Their usual companion, Peter, was away visiting his sick mother.

"And why, pray-tell, is that circulating?" asked James amused at the boy to his left.

"Annabelle Varaclese."

"Why would anyone believe her?" asked James rolling his hazel eyes and taking another swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, James, I suppose it's obvious that neither of you slept much. Did you see that Evans fell asleep in History of Magic--?" started the handsome sandy-haired boy named Remus.

"Well, that's not saying much at all now is it?" asked Sirius, giving his ever-charming, rugged grin.

"Varaclese is an idiot anyways. But, of course, Evans will blame this on me." said James a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, any minute now she is probably going to attack you or some--" started Sirius with a joking smile which faded quickly as he was cut off by someone bellowing loudly.

"POTTER! HOW DARE YOU!" roared a female voice behind James and Sirius.

James rolled his eyes and turned around slowly with a grimace to faced the short, irate red-head. He stayed seated and did not rise up to face Lily Evans. Every occupant of the Great Hall turned and stood on their respective house tables to see what would no doubt be one of the greatest fights of the year.

"My word, Evans! There is no need to shout, I am right here, darling." said the black-haired boy with an uncharacteristically patronizing look at the young woman before him.

His attitude succeeded in enraging her further against him.

"Don't give me that crap, Potter, I am in no mood for your childish games! I know all about the pathetic lies you have been spreading!" said the girl glaring at him with a look that could sink a ship.

"I assure you, Oh Beautiful One," snorts of laughter filled the Great Hall as Lily Evans' face turned crimson with embarrassment and anger, "that I did not spread any lies about you and I."

"Really Potter? And I am to believe you--you, callow, self-absorbed prat?" asked Evans venomously, stepping closer to the boy in front of her, who finally had taken to his feet and stared her directly in the eyes. "You are so immature! I can't believe you are Head Boy! I can't believe that--"

"I assure you Evans that I had no such part in the spreading of a rumor about us and a rendezvous ." interrupted the young man bitterly, "I wouldn't do that, because I have, first of all, moved on from my infantile infatuation with you, and, because you have made it lucidly clear what your feelings are for me. I have no such wish as to toy with your _high_ and mighty dignity. And I hope that you can stop destroying mine by being so presumptuous and _conceited_ to believe that I would spread something like that rumor. I have never in our seven year history made something untrue up about you, and I certainly wouldn't start now.

"If you ask Annabelle Varaclese I am sure you will be able to work out the rumor for yourself. Apparently the fact we both look tired is damning enough for everyone to speculate we are running off to some remote tower, which, I assure everyone has not happened."

James Potter then turned on his heel and left the dead silent Great Hall with a somber face and walked out to the grounds. Within the Great Hall was a mixture of awe and confusion.

"James Potter? Who would've thought?" muttered the Hall as Lily Evans walked slowly from it, her head held decidedly high even after so devastating a loss.

* * *

James Potter's heart was pounding heavily in his chest as he walked around the large lake. He lied straight to the face of Lily Evans and the entire population of Hogwarts when he said he had moved on from Lily Evans. He hadn't by any measure. He loved her in every way, and she loathed him just as much. James hated how she made him feel like he was nothing, that his love was nothing.

Sighing, James reached his favorite tree: the willow near the lake. He laid down in the grassy moss beneath it, hidden from sight.

Laying on his back with his head in his hands, James closed his eyes, he could smell the earthy wet of the ground he was laying on and nearly taste the tang of the moss. His eyes snapped open as Sirius walked into his tree shelter, interrupting his solitary thoughts.

Sirius laid down next to James and was silent for several minutes.

"I've never seen you so worked up, James, well other than...well... you know when. You're downright frightening when you are serious. _Thank Merlin_ it is a rarity. I find your little rivalry with the beautiful Miss Evans rather endearing." said Sirius, rolling over and looking at his friend, "But you did lie, Prongs old buddy, you still aren't over her.

"She is so damn infuriating. I try to be a good guy but--"

"James, you are a good guy. One of the very _best_ in my opinion." Sirius made a fake disgusted look and then spoke again, "This is getting a bit too sentimental, if we keep going on like this we may end up hugging."

James laughed and looked from his friend to the crooked branches of the tree and the patches of light streaming through them. He tried heartily to get the painful image of the pretty red-head out of his mind, but failed miserably.

"Not that I particularly want to know... but where were you last night anyways? I fortunately noticed the absence of your melodious snores." said Sirius looking at James questioningly. James sighed and replied:

"I was in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry."

"_All_ night?"

"Yes, _all _night."

"Another dream?"

"Yeah, but this was different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It seemed so real. Like it was really happening at that moment. It felt weird, like...I don't know."

"I see."

"I wonder why Evans didn't sleep."

"Apparently, so does the entire school."

* * *

Lily Evans had never been so embarrassed and insulted in her life. Not only was she called conceited by the most arrogant prat in all of Hogwarts, but her archenemy had succeeded in making her feel small and petty. After the ordeal in the Great Hall, she had immediately gone to her dorm room, where she locked the door and sat looking out the window.

"He is so infuriating." thought Lily as she stared out into the clear blue sky. But then the annoyance and frustration was suddenly drowned out by a rare and genuine curiosity.

Where had James Potter been last night?

She pondered this question for several minutes, but couldn't think of a good explanation. She felt sick knowing that in only a few hours she would have to meet with the imbecile to discuss school functions and pretend as though nothing has ever been an issue between them.

* * *

James Potter reached the Head's Meeting Room before Lily Evans, which was a first for him. The Head Student Room had a long, beautiful crimson couch, which James fell happily onto. Sighing slightly, James reached in his pocket and withdrew his worn copy of his favorite poems.

Only Sirius and Remus knew about his love of poetry, because during the summer, when the Marauders had been living at the Potter's home, they had walked in on him reading it and he was soon tackled by Remus and Sirius fought to see what book James could possibly be reading. Peter wasn't there that day. He was out seeing his mother, whom he said was sick. Sirius and Remus joked about his book all the time. James knew nearly every poem in it by heart, but he still loved to see the pages of his book, it made the words seem more real to him. His father had given it to him when he was ten for his birthday, James was in his phase that anything other than quidditch was idiotic and so he packed the book away until he was fourteen when he discovered it thrown carelessly into his chest of drawers. He had picked it up for a laugh, but then been intrigued by every page. It was his secret, and he thought it was an awfully embarrassing one, in his opinion.

The door banged open and Lily Evans walked in looking as though she were in a decided calm. James jumped up quickly and then, in a panic stuck his little book into the red sofa.

Lily didn't seem to notice.

Lily sat down to his right on the sofa and looked at him expectantly. Slowly, James sat back down. Though they were on the same sofa they were on about five feet apart, as the sofa was very long. It was silent for several long seconds before James spoke.

"So, about that--err--Halloween Party..."

"Oh! Um! Well, I have it all planned out I just need your approval and suggestions on some things." said Evans hurriedly, briskly pulling several pieces of parchment out of her pocket and laying them out in front of James, who moved closer to Lily to look at them.

"Now this is my plan for the room. What do you think?" asked Lily looking at James sharply. James leant down to take a better look at the parchment, and nodded silently at it.  
This hurried and tense air continued for thirty minutes longer until Lily stood up and gathered her things. James stood up as well and went to extinguish the fireplace. He was about to turn around and appoligize for his words that morning, when --

"What is this?" Lily asked, pulling out his poem book. James strode towards her angrily and attempted to snatch his book back, but failed as she moved away to quickly for him.

"Give me my goddamn book, Evans!" shouted James angrily as he caught her by the arm and swung her around as she attempted to open the book. His other arm wrapped around her waist in an attempt to hold the struggling red-head.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, attempting to pull her arm away and maintain her grip on the book. Her face was flushed with anger as James let go of her and grabbed the book.

"What makes you think that you have any right to touch my things?" roared James, his hair nearly standing on end.

Behind him, the door opened slowly and in stepped Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who looked around at the two struggling Gryffindors in panic.

"Why did you hide--" started Lily. She was cut off abruptly by Remus who had moved between the two, a position that had, in the past, been proved very dangerous when it came to the fights of Lily Evans and James Potter.

"Let's all just calm down." he said.

Sirius stepped next to James and glanced at the book. Then began to roar with laughter. James looked at him indignantly.

"This is far from humorous, Black." said James, but he smiled a little bit. Lily glared at James as he began to laugh silently and then burst out into such booming laughter she was sure the whole school could hear.

"I hate you, James Potter!" yelled the girl, her face reddening to the color of her hair.

Her outburst of rage only made the two boys laugh harder. Lily angrily turned and began to move towards the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around, suddenly she heard a crash. As the four of the looked at her feet, her heart sunk. Her time-turner! How could it possibly come of it's chain? The glass panels on it were shattered and the minuscule sand purred out on the stone floor. A black light clouded all of their minds and they felt as though they were all spinning, then they felt nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- Let's Do the Time-Warp**

"But joy is wisdom, time an endless song"

-William Butler Yeats

* * *

Sirius Black was the first to wake up after the overwhelming darkness had knocked his friends and Lily Evans out. He found that he was lying in an awkward position; the upper-half of his body was on the ground, his legs were draped over the large couch. His head was still spinning slightly as he righted himself and glanced around the large room.

Remus Lupin was sprawled face down on the stone ground breathing heavily, next to him was Lily Evans, who was beginning to stir slightly, her right leg was draped lazily over Remus. Sirius grinned at this wondering how jealous James would get if he woke up and saw this, even it being accidental and innocent.

His eyes soon searched out James whose back was leaning against the wall of the room, his glasses were askew and his usually messy hair was lying flat on his head, as it always did when he slept.

"Ugh...What happened?" came a disoriented female voice.

Sirius turned around to see the beautiful Lily sitting up, her curly hair obscuring part of her face. Sirius moved towards her and gave her his hand to help her up. Pushing the hair out of her face she looked at him with a smile and said 'thank you'. She glanced around taking in the situation.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened. I mean that could have been really bad." she said as Remus sat up.

"Are you insane, Evans? We all got knocked on our asses! I hit a _wall_! And, oh Merlin, can I feel it!" said James standing up wobbly, rubbing his back with one hand. He was attempting to flatten his now messy hair with his other hand.

"Well, I'm just plain sick of being in the--" started Lily, she was interrupted as the door to the room opened and the sound of voices came streaming into the room.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Harry, you look a bit pale?" came the concerned voice of a young woman.

"He is always pale." came the voice of a laughing young man. Sounds of disapproval could be heard coming from the female.

"Really, Hermione, I'm--" came a second young man's voice.

His voice abruptly broke off as the three individuals stepped into the room and took in the people who were standing in it. Time seemed to stand still as the two groups of people stared at each other. Two of the new arrivals were completely unfamiliar to the Marauders and Lily.

The young woman had long, curly, chestnut colored hair andlarge honey-colored eyes. She also had a bewildered look on her oddly pretty face. The red-headed young man to her right was tall, freckled and gangling, but moderately handsome, despite his nose being slightly longer than most. His eyes were a sky blue and widened in horror as he stared at the group standing in the center of the room.

The second young man was the one that the Marauders and Lily Evans were staring at with looks of complete confusion. His face was handsome, if in a slightly unconventional way, and consequently would have been nearly identical to James Potter's had he not had an oddly shaped scar on his pale forehead. Even his hair was an identical color and style as James': jet-black and wild.

His eyes were a almond-shaped, abnormal for a boy, and the most brilliant shade of emerald. His expression was slowly shifting from disbelief to rage as he lifted his wand at the other group of people.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed. The group collectively took a horrified step back. The boy's voice was so eerie that it didn't seem as though the words could have come from his mouth, but they had.

"Harry! _Harry_, stop!" exclaimed the girl, grabbing his arm lightly. The boy, Harry, seemed to think for a moment and then lowered his wand slightly and said:

"Go get McGonagall, Hermione."

The girl, turned abruptly and ran out the door. The red-head seemed to come to his senses and lifted his wand out of his pocket, though he still did not raise it.

"Who are you?" the red-head asked, in confusion and slight disgust.

Remus stepped forward slightly, (Harry and the red-head's wands raised slightly more) cleared his throat to raise his courage and said:

"I'm Remus Lupin and--"

Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear that, Ron? Clearly it's Remus Lupin," Harry laughed sardonically. Ron joined him laughing and increased his harsh glare at the group.

The Marauders exchanged looks of confusion and all silently agreed that whoever this James look-alike was he was clearly completely and utterly off his rocker. The three of them stepped in front of Lily.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting my self. I don't need three idiots to defend me," Lily complained.

Within a few more minutes, Minerva McGonagall appeared in the room followed by a strangely familiar man with graying hair, and a young woman with spiky green hair and a heart-shaped face. McGonagall gasped and grabbed her heart as she stared at them.

"Harry! What are you doing? Don't you know who that is? Lower your wand!"

"Professor, this is clearly a trap?" asked Harry in horror, keeping his wand aimed at the Marauders and Lily.

"Fine. I suppose we should ask them some questions." said the woman staring at them.

The man stepped forward, he looked extremely familiar to them all but no one could place who he was. He looked extremely tired and woebegone by the events unfolding.

"Who are you, from right to left?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm Lily Evans." said Lily looking at the man in annoyance.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." There was laughter coming from McGonagall at this pronouncement, but the looks on everyone else's faces did not change except for a slight twitch from the man questioning them.

"And you?" he asked James.

"James Potter." said the black-haired boy defiantly.

"Now, this may be odd but we have to figure out if you are who you say you are. Either way, we have a big problem." said the man tiredly.

The man turned to look at a Lily. "What is you sister's name?"

Lily's face was filled with a mixture of annoyance and confusion as she answered. "Petunia , what is your sister's name?"

The man raised his eyebrow at her cheekiness, but moved on to Sirius Black. "What was the name of your imaginary pet?"

There were collective gasps around the room at this, and some startled laughs from Remus and James.

"Answer the question." said the man, looking directly at the confused young man. Lily Evans looked absolutely horrified. Sirius mumbled incoherently.

"Speak up! I didn't hear you!" said the man.

"Carrot!" he shouted angrily. The man skipped over James and turned to Remus with a determined look.

"Where did you grow-up?"

"In London."

"With whom?"

"My mother."

"Why not your father?"

"My father is dead."

"What is your favorite dessert?" asked the man. Everyone looked confused.

"Strawberry-shortcake."

Remus looked horrified as he stared back at the man. The silence was pounding as the two men stared at each was staring at the two men. The man lowered his wand in seeming exhaustion and stepped back.

"He is real, Minerva, and that means they all are."

"Good Lord." said the woman, uncharacteristic tears shining in her eyes. The older woman moved towards the group, her hands outstretched, as though she wanted to grab them. Sudden horror filled Lily's beautiful face.

"What year is it?" she asked, panicked. The Marauders looked at her as though she had proclaimed that she was a man, McGonagall smiled at her.

"Brilliant girl." she muttered.

"2006." said the boy named Harry.

"Oh my God!." said Lily as she slumped onto the couch in absolute horror. "Twenty-years!"

"You are all insane. It's 1986!" said Sirius looking around for someone to back him up, no one rose to the occasion.

"How are we going to get back?" asked Lily, in a panic.

"You aren't." said the man. "You are separate entities from the people that lived in 1986."

"How do you know that?" asked Lily.

"Because if your weren't then I would not exist." said the man. Comprehension dawned on James, Lily and Sirius, they all gasped. Remus, who didn't get the point was looking at them in confusion.

"YOU'RE MOONY?" shouted James in amazement. Remus looked perplexed then the truth hit him like a brick.

"You're me! Well, this is awkward." said Remus, looking at his hands and then back at the man.

"Actually, I am you had you not come to this time." said the man simply. Lily gasped again as she stared at Harry.

"Oh my God! Is that James' son?" she asked, wide-eyed.

The older Lupin smiled at the looks the four were giving Harry, but felt his heart dropped as Harry just stared back at them seemingly void of emotion.

"Yes, that is Harry James Potter, James' only son." said Lupin. He was beginning to realize what their arrival meant; Harry would be able to know his family, even if they were young and not really going to be parental figures.

"I'm Tonks!" said the spiky haired woman happily stepping forward. The group looked completely confused.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks she is--" started Grown-Remus.

"NYMPHY! ANDROMEDA'S DAUGHTER?" shouted Sirius staring at the woman. "But you're only eight!"

"I'm twenty-eight." she said with a sly smile. Sirius then gasped happily as he looked at the red-headed boy.

"Lily's son!" he proclaimed excitedly, reaching to shake his hand. Lily looked overwhelmed. The older Lupin laughed.

"Don't worry Lily, that is Ron Weasley, not your son." Ron looked shocked that someone would have thought that Lily was his mother.

James had not taken his eyes off of Harry, who was staring at his feet thinking. Harry knew that his parents were here to stay, something he had always wanted growing up. But they were seventeen, not parents or married. Hell, they probably didn't even like each other at this point in time.

"I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione putting her hand out first to Lily, who took it smiling, then Sirius, Remus and finally James, who was still in a daze. "I've heard so much about you."

"You haven't met me?" asked James suddenly. Hermione panicked.

"Err.. No."

"And you are friends with my son?"

"Yes…"

"Why?" asked James staring at Hermione with a strange realization. She did not answer, but instead looked frightened.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. You're dead." said Harry suddenly. All eyes went to him.

"Harry wait. Let's get the Pensieve. They deserve to see how they would have lived their lives."

"They." stated Sirius dully.

Silence.

"Everyone, but Remus is dead, aren't they?" asked Sirius.

Once again the silence confirmed the truth.

"It felt like I died for thirteen years, Sirius." said the weary man, holding the hand of the green-haired Tonks.

"But we would only be-- what, thirty-seven?" said Lily in a disbelieving voice.

"Follow me." said McGonagall solemnly. The woman turned and exited the room followed by the occupants of that room.

**

* * *

**

A/N-- I know, I know that the time is different in canon, but I think I'll get confused if I do so... sorry if it annoys you.

A/N- In the memory I will mention the group that is watching only a very few times, so the people whom I call by name, during the memory, are the "memory people".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- The Pensieve**

"A courageous man is fuller of bravery in the midst, than in the beginning of danger."

--Philip Sidney

* * *

Minerva McGonagall considered herself the most reluctant Head that Hogwarts had ever had. She had never wanted the position. Her office reflected her lack of ambition; it had been left exactly the way in Albus Dumbledore had left it. The off little items, which Dumbledore had left to her, sat whirling and whizzing mysteriously in their reverent places.

Her mind was reeling, and her heart aching, as she began to comprehend that she would have to tell Lily and James Potter, no Lily Evans and James Potter, about their tragic deaths. She would have to tell them of Pettigrew's betrayal and Sirius' imprisonment. She didn't think that she could go through with it. They knew they were dead, but they had no idea how or why. They didn't know the unadulterated tragedy of it all. Minerva felt sick in her heart everytime she thought about it. An entire generation of friends obliterated by one weak, selfish link.

Minerva stared out the window of the circular room until she heard the click of the door signifying that everyone was in the room, waiting for her to make her move. Hesitating for a moment, she strode over to the cupboard which kept a pensieve, she bent down slowly and lifted the surprisingly light object up with both arms and carried it over to her desk, which had been cleared of items with a flick of her wand,

The silvery glow of the pensieve lighted the slightly dark room .

"Where is Dumbledore?" asked Sirius Black suddenly.

"He died several months ago…" said the woman hurriedly.

"Obviously not naturally." said Sirius studying the grave expression on his transfiguration teacher's face.

"No, Mr. Black, not naturally at all. Now, Remus I do believe we need several memories from you." said McGonagall hurriedly.

"I would prefer not to watch, Minerva, if that is alright." said the older Remus Lupin sadly, stepping away from the pensieve after placing the silvery strands into the basin. Tonks gripped his arm and the other occupants of the room stepped nervously forward to surround the pensieve.

"I believe I will join the both of you." said McGonagall stepping nearer to them with one brisk step.

"You should follow James, he is most important in this memory." said Remus, looking sullenly at his hands. The teenagers nodded and looked at McGonagall.

"Alright, now, lean forward everyone." she said.

The teenaged faces all leaned towards the pensieve, their faces looking ghostly in the silvery glow of the pensieves contents. Their heads felt for a moment as though they were being drenched in icy water, the scene around them dissolved

The village of Hogsmeade looked tranquil in the wintry sun. Snow was falling lightly from the sky and piling softly on the cobblestone ground of the tiny village. The group that had recently arrived on the scene were startled to see the snow fall directly through their bodies and that they felt no biting cold, but gently chided themselves into remember that they did not actually exist in this place, it was only a memory.

Christmas was most obviously around the corner, because there was the delicate sound of caroling songs twinkling through the peaceful little village. The street had very few occupants. Most were hurrying to the next warm place. Within seconds, the teenaged group soon saw the large scarlet door of the Three Broomsticks swing violently open revealing a dark-haired young man with dashingly great good looks. The voice of Sirius Black boomed happily through the silent street.

"OY! Did you see Rosemerta's face when we told her about Snivellus' undying love for her. Poor woman. Lord knows if someone told me that I would either pack my bags and move to Barbados or somehow find a way to become the single most unattractive being in the world."

All the Marauders boomed with laughter, though Remus' was slightly less exuberant.

More and more people seemed to be leaving the surrounding shops and bars of the town, making the street less and less peaceful. The Marauder's headed nearer to the colorful display at Zonko's, and were about to open the multi-colored door when they were shaken by a resounding boom and the panicked screams coming from people on the street.

"Shit! Death Eaters!" shouted Sirius, grabbing James, who stood uncharacteristically frozen, with a look of horrified memory and cold fear shooting through his face.

"James!" yelled Remus, grabbing his friend's other arm. This got James' attention and without another moment's hesitation he ran towards the Three Broomsticks with astounding speed. Sirius and Remus were close at his heels, Peter Pettigrew stayed in place by the silent Zonko's, and then ran to hide.

Persons in hooded black cloaks and ghastly white masks were beginning a battle with students from Hogwarts and local village people. As the three Marauders reached the pub, people know fleeing from it, since it was now on fire, they saw a girl they recognized.

"Zora!" screamed James, grabbing the plain-looking blonde's arm. "I need you to get people out. There is a secret entrance to Hogwarts near in the hillside behind the Hog's Head, just yell out 'Snippling Turnahour'. Get people out."

The girl nodded, looking frightened and overwhelmed, her blonde hair wild in the torrent of wind sweeping the village. Zora then turned away and disappeared instantly into the sea of battling people.

Moments after she left, the Marauders rushed into the fray, throwing spells and ducking jinxes. The Marauders fought like a single unit, each fought his own Death Eater, but each had the others back, it was astounding to see. Until--

"If it isn't my baby cousin." came a sweet-sounding voice which sounded completely out of place in the torrent of booms and screams.

Sirius turned to face the maskless and beautiful Bellatrix Black. Her large grey eyes, identical to her cousins, held a maddened gleam. Her dark hair framed her sharp featured face perfectly, giving her the look of a some kind of seductress or siren of ancient times. Bellatrix's mouth was turned up in a glowing smile that could have stolen the heart of any man, or woman if she wanted. Yes, Bellatrix Black was beautiful…if one only gave a damn about looks and one liked psychotic bitches.

Sirius looked utterly disgusted at his dark cousin for a moment, but soon he regained his composure and put on a most pompous expression and a charming smile, very much like his cousin's.

"Bella, my dear, how are you? Oh and how _is_ dear, dear Auntie Druella and Uncle Cygnus? Have they disowned any other, that is to say _sane_, daughters lately?"

"No scum has been eradicated from our family since you,_ Filth_. You aren't worthy of the noble name of Black." spit the irate young woman, her whole body quivering in rage. Her beautiful, though warped, smile was now thoroughly wiped from her twitching face.

"Ah, yes, that has been a pressing debate for me. I have been pondering whether or not to change the Ancient Name of Black to something more… festive." Sirius said in mock sincerity. "I should extend my gratitude to you, Bella, because I will keep the surname of our Noble and Ancient Home, because it seems to irritate you so."

Padfoot gave his cousin (who glared back with every ounce of hatred and insanity that any person could possibly contain) his most debonair smile and two cousins remained frozen in this state until--

"Crucio"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two Blacks began fighting a whirlwind battle. Curses of every shape and color were being fired and blocked, both of their cloaks billowing around them from their fluid movements, and the chilling wind and ice of their environment.

Prongs and Moony watched the exchange in amazement for a brief moment. They were soon jumped on by Death Eaters, easily breaking their. James fought a tall lean looking man who did not seem to be a very apt wizard. He was quickly defeated by James, however, Remus' Death Eater was a broad shouldered man who was not so easily beaten. The man seemed to have considerable skill in dueling.

James glanced down at his fallen opponent for a second before glancing around the devastating scene to find a Death Eater who was not already engaged in battle. Suddenly, James seemed to have spotted something and sprinted with his wand drawn magnificently.

He was headed back towards the Three Broomsticks with a mixed look of unadulterated fury and fear. Once nearer to the shop, the sounds of screaming could be heard clearly, a young woman with deep red hair was being tortured by a heavy-set Death Eater. Lily Evans was on the ground, writhing in pain, trying to fight invisible attackers.

"INCARCEROUS!" bellowed the seventeen-year-old boy. The screaming of Lily subsided and she fell limp. James ran to her, kneeled next to her. Her emerald eyes were wide with pain, yet she attempted to stand.

"Sit down, Lily, I'll carry you." said James, his usually joking voice now quiet and soothing.

"No, Potter. Thank You. But I need to do this my--" started the girl in obvious pain. Lily Evans eyes were round in abject horror as she stared behind James Potter's head. James stood and turned slowly, his hand gripping his wand, his hazel eyes burning.

A tall, very thin man with oddly distorted features was standing, smirking maliciously behind him. The man's face had a waxy looking sheen over it which seemed to be what caused the distortion of the man's handsome features. His eyes which were a deep blood red with oddly oblong pupils, were trained on James' face. The man was most obviously Lord Voldemort.

James immediately got over his fear and shock and put on a face shining with valor, his fear seemingly evaporated. This bravado seemed most pleasing to Lord Voldemort, whose smirk became even more amused. The Dark Lord merely twirled his wand mockingly with his thin white fingers as James stood ready to protect the girl at his feet.

"A Potter, of course, who else would be so very brave and foolish. Your father was a brash man, too." he hissed in an amused delight. James merely stared at him wand raised, ready for Voldemort's inevitable move. The Dark Lord laughed maliciously, "I see you aren't one for pleasantries. Bow to death, Potter."

Voldemort bowed shortly and then looked expectantly at his young opponent, who stared at the Dark Lord a moment longer and then gave his bow. The Dark Lord unhesitatingly flicked his wand at James, the boy dove out of the way, with his brilliant quidditch reflexes, as the navy blue curse streaked at him, missing him by mere inches.

James quickly pulled himself up again and fired a red curse at Voldemort then yelled behind his back: "Lily! Get out of here!"

Lily Evans seemed snapped from her previous stupor and stood up. Voldemort seemed to notice her for the first time and a mirthless grin widened on his ghastly smile. Blocking James' curses which were being fried at him in rapid succession, Voldemort spoke to the red-headed young woman.

"Lily Evans, Head Girl, I presume." he hissed.

James looked completely panicked and attempted to draw the attention from the red-head back to himself by continuing to fire curse at Voldemort, who seemed too interested in Lily Evans to take James' bait, until what looked like a Stinging hex hit the Dark Lord's arm.

Lord Voldemort looked back enraged at James and began to fight the boy again. James was getting beaten, very obviously. Lily then stepped up and began to fire curse at the Dark Lord as well. The three opponents battled like this for a few moments, until Voldemort seemed as though he was bored. Lily was hit in the chest by a stunning curse and fell to the ground.

"Avada Kedavra." hissed the Dark Lord, his wand pointed at Lily Evans. Everything moved in slow motion. A vivid green light issued from the man's wand and streaked towards its target. James Potter dove in front of the girl, but as it was inches away from his chest, it was reflected by a piece of brick.

"Dumbledore." breathed the now completely irate Dark Lord, his crimson eyes glaring behind the teenagers. Behind Hogwart's Head Students was Dumbledore and an army of aurors.

The memory faded and the group was standing in the Head's office of Hogwarts.

A/N- In the memory I will mention the group that is watching only a very few times, so the people whom I call by name, during the memory, are the "memory people".

A/N (again)- thank you to everyone who has reviewed you guys are the greatest. And also thank you to those who have not reviewed you guys are still really cool for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- Holly and Mistletoe**

"The dearest remembrance will still be the last, our sweetest memorial the first kiss of love."

-Lord Byron

* * *

"So, James and Lily faced Voldemort and survived?" asked Sirius Black his cerulean eyes wide as he studied the older version of his friend.

"Yes, more than once, in fact... You and…Remus also face him." replied Professor Lupin rubbing his temples in emotional exhaustion.

"Oh." Sirius said simply, looking at his hands. Silence resumed for several minutes until it was abruptly broken by Lily (causing Hermione to start and Ron to snigger).

"Why did you jump in front of me?" she asked James Potter. She looked genuinely upset after saying this, as though it had merely slipped out of her mouth. James scoffed at her and rolled his hazel eyes arrogantly.

"If you don't know then I don't see why I should tell you. " said the boy, looking slightly uncomfortable underneath his cocky demeanor.

"Don't start with me, Potter. I don't think that this is the time nor the place to--" started Evans her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"Enough." interrupted Harry in annoyance. His voice left no room for argument. "We need to hurry with the memories. What's the next one Moony?"

"You will see two memories on this trip. Once again, it is very important that you stick with James." said Lupin quietly, gesturing towards the pensieve.

The Marauders glanced at each other for a moment and then joined the other teens in the pensieve. Once more they spun themselves into another time and place.

* * *

The Gryfindor common room was decorated for Christmas. Garlands of holly hung from the rafters and pines strands were lain on the large fireplace. A large Christmas tree sat primly near one of the massive frost-streaked windows. Tinsel was strewn everywhere, it was imbedded in the rugs, it hung from the fireplace and the hair of nearly every student. Mistletoe was menacingly strung up from nearly every archway and doorway in the room, the students who were entering seemed eager to avoid it.

The Marauders were sitting in their usual spot (the trios future place) near a dying fire.

Remus sat with his feet up on the faded yellow foot rest, in his hand was a heavy-looking tome. James was sitting next to Remus writing furiously in cramped handwriting. Sirius was sprawled out majestically on the ground, on hand was cradling his head, his eyes closed. A group of girls sat several feet away giggling and whispering conspiratorially about the handsome and oblivious Sirius. Peter Pettigrew, like Sirius, sat on the floor. Peter seemed to be trying to master a spell. He had his wand in had and was pointing it at a quill and muttering.

It seemed to be a completely pointless memory until Lily Evans entered the scene looking particularly livid. She walked purposefully up to where the Marauders sat near the fire.

As she approached, the room became even more silent and people were seemingly ducking for cover at the expression on the young woman's face. The Gryffindors had obviously seen Lily Evans in this mood before and for all their courage seemed deathly afraid of the young woman.

The Marauders seemed completely oblivious to Lily's otherwise dramatic entrance and continued their various activities, or in Sirius' case, lack thereof. Lily Evans was not one to be ignored and her face was turning more and more crimson as the seconds wore on.

More students were literally diving behind couches or running up the dormitory stairs in fear of what their Head Girl was about to do. Lily leaned down slowly about two inches from James Potter's ear.

"JAMES POTTER!" bellowed Evans, directly into the raven-haired boy's ear. James started so much that his parchment flew onto Sirius who was clutching at his heart in shock.

"WHAT?" James roared back in her face, rubbing his ears angrily and glaring magnificently at her.

"You were supposed to meet me in the Common Room an hour ago to talk about--that thing--!" she said, practically quivering in rage.

"Oh yeah,." said James, dawning comprehension apparent on his face. "Sorry 'bout that luv."

"I am just going to ignore that last comment because I don't want to get any more annoyed than I already am!" Lily Evans said in a controlled voice, her face contorted. "Now, we have to go and discuss-- you know what!"

"Not now--" started James, putting his hands lazily behind his head and giving a arrogant smile.

Lily did not take kindly to his attitude and promptly grabbed his right arm and attempted to pull him towards the Fat Lady's portrait. The common room was still focusing on the Head students, but were pretending to go back to their normal pursuits.

"My word Lily! I had no idea you liked it rough!" exclaimed James with a roguish grin as he allowed Lily to pull him towards the entrance.

"Shut up, Potter! You aren't funny so just--! I-I can't...move," Lily Evans had never looked so panicked in her life and that was saying something. A strange looked passed over James' face.

"I can't move either," he whispered.

The entire common room was buzzing excitedly. People were running up the stairs to get their friends from their dorms. Everyone's eyes seemed fixed above the heads of the Head Students. Whispers of "mistletoe" and "Evans" and "Potter" were floating through the air.

Sirius Black walked up to the pair standing under the mistletoe, opened his mouth to say something and then burst into uncontrollable laughter and rolled, clutching his stomach, on the floor. Remus Lupin also approached them, looking disapprovingly at Sirius and stepping over his friend.

"Now, Lily, James be reasonable about this…You have to kiss it is the only--" Remus stopped speaking because he was abruptly overcome with laughter and joined Sirius rolling on the ground.

Lily looked horrified, but James looked oddly expressionlessly at the ground and muttered under his breath.

"Alright! We'll run apart from one another. Ready. One…two…three." Lily had a highly concentrated look on her face but still went no where.

"You know this is stupid. We have to kiss. Dumbledore made the charms and that means that they won't be let up so easily." James said still looking determinedly at the ground.

"No." Lily said in a feeble voice. "We'll find another way. We can have other people kiss us... Or...Oh I know! We can just wait for a while longer until Dumble-"

James looked up and made eye contact with her and then suddenly grabbed her waist and pressed his lips softly on hers. Lily made a sound of protest, but the innocent kiss was over so soon that it made no difference. James looked out of sorts as he walked out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

Lily stood completely frozen in her place in front of the portrait. The whispers and cheers that were exploding in the common room did not seem to faze her glazed look.

Several moments later, Lily regained her composure and walked haughtily out of the room, as though nothing had affected her. The room faded behind her.

A/N- Very, very short, I know but I decided to split this chapter in half…I love everyone who reviewed because... I just do and I still love anyone who is reading, you are pretty darn cool as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6- The Evans' Home**

The room was uncomfortably silent. The room was a cozy one with large windows and tasteful and simple ornamentation. The walls were a pale lavender and are illuminated dimly in what appears to be a noonday sun. There were a few pieces of cream-colored furniture: two chairs, a loveseat, an ottoman and a plump couch. Each piece of furniture had a person sitting on it in a tense and expectant silence. The black-haired, bespectacled boy who sat in the chair is more nervous than the rest of the room; his hands were ringing, his posture was obviously tense and forced, and his eyes seemed to be drilling holes in the purple walls. James Potter was more jumpy than he could ever remember being.

The others in the room seem to be more comfortable, after all it was their home. Mr. Evans had the same red hair of his daughter, but otherwise, with his hollowed cheekbones and bright blue eyes, he looked nothing like his daughter. Lily had her mother's almond shaped emerald eyes. Mrs. Evans' hair was a faded gold and cut in a short curly bob, that framed her soft-featured face. Her face held the vestiges of great beauty which she had passed to her red-headed daughter.

The most comfortable of the bunch was the ever-debonair Sirius Black who sat on a beige ottoman happily picking fuzz off of his green sweater, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort of those around him. Remus Lupin sat near Sirius on the large purple couch. Remus had a contented look on his face as he looked around the room.

Lily Evans, who was sitting in a chair across the room, did not look happy about her current predicament. Her green eyes were alight with intensity as she glanced around the room.

"Mom, Dad, this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter." she said gesturing to each of them as she said their names. Mr. And Mrs. Evans smiled and greeted the boys, and both looked keenly interested in James.

"I must say that you are quite infamous in our home, Mr. Potter." said Mr. Evans, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he tried to contain a grin.

"Lily is my biggest fan, she practically stalks me." said James with a broad smile at Lily which caused Mr. Evans to burst into uproarious laughter and his daughter to scowl.

"I thought that only Lily and you were supposed to meet today." said Mrs. Evans.

"Remus and Sirius stay with me over Christmas vacation and… actually, I have no real idea why they wanted to come so badly." said James glancing at his friends.

Sirius who was glad to have an opening to speak smiled dashingly and said, "Well, I've never been in a muggle home and wanted to see what it was like, and Remus here is a bit of a tag-along." Sirius gestured at his now glaring friend.

The telephone rang causing the three boys to jump up, wands drawn in panic.

"Lord! It's just the phone!" berated Lily, smiling at their idiocy in the muggle world. The three boys looked at each other and said together in comprehension:

"Ohhhhhhhhh"

The Evans appeared shocked by the boys' panic over a mere phone call, but nonetheless, Mrs. Evans stood and walked into the hall to answer the call, she returned a moment later.

"Sean, it was Julie. She and Paul are leaving now, we should go." said Mrs. Evans, picking her grey coat off of the coat rack. Her husband pulled his own leather jacket from the rack. The pair turned, smiled at the teenagers in front of them merrily. Mr. Evans strode forward and shook all three of the boys' hands and kissed his daughter on the head.

"It was lovely to meet you all. Sorry for leaving so abruptly, but we have a lunch date." said Mrs. Evans. The couple made their way out the door and disappeared into the bright sunlight outside. Several moments of silence passed until James broke it with a devilish grin.

"Jesus, Lily, your mum is the most gorgeous older woman I have ever seen. It's now obvious to me where you get your immeasurable beauty."

"Shut up, Potter." said Lily wearily. "Alright, on with business, then. We still need a theme for the ball, so we--"

"Oy!" exclaimed Sirius laughingly, " I thought that the Seventh-years had already agreed on Moonlit Romp in the Forbidden Forest or whatever the hell Kakia wanted."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I refuse to do anything that girl suggests we, plus that name is just ridiculous, no one would want to come, and I'd be ostracized for allowing our seventh year--."

"Alright we get it!" said James in annoyance.

"You don't have to snap at me, James Potter, just because your little girlfriend is the biggest dimwit--" said Lily, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. James rose to her bait.

"Jealous much, Evans?" asked James with a smirk, standing to face her flashing green eyes.

"You wish, Potter," guffawed Lily. For several moments they went on fighting heatedly. Lily called Kakia every name in the dictionary meaning 'easy', and James retaliated using various words implying that Lily was jealous and should mind her own business. Remus and Sirius seemed as though they were prepared for this moment, and Remus pulled out two books from his book bag and handed one to Sirius who accepted it gratefully .

Within a few minutes, the two were tired out from arguing and settled down to work more intensely on the project at hand. Once Lily and James stopped arguing it seemed they could get a lot done. After about five more minutes, they seemed to have worked out all the particulars of the ball.

The three boys stood to leave and moved towards the fireplace, grabbing floo powder from his pocket, Sirius stepped into the fireplace, yelled 'Potter House' and disappeared. James was about to step into the still-emerald flames, when a heart-stopping boom echoed through the room.

Lily turned towards the sound and was immediately hurtled across the room, hitting the wall with a resounding thump. Six Death Eaters were standing in Lily's entrance hall.

"LILY!" shouted James, running to where Lily was trying to stand. Remus stood firing out curses and trying to protect the woozy Lily and James. The trio ducked behind the couch, now a blockade from the dark curses..

The three were throwing curses back at the Death Eaters as best they could, but they were obviously not doing much damage to their ranks. they were outnumbered and out-skilled.

"We've gotta get out of here!" yelled Lily. "They've put up an anti-disapparation ward! How are we going to get out! Oh god!"

"We have to go through the fireplace before it's--" Remus was abruptly cut off by a stunning curse bouncing off the wall into the back of his head. Realizing his friend was unconscious, James spurred into action.

"Take Remus, and go Lily!" yelled James, grabbing Lily around the wrist.

"No, James. I can't! I can't leave you here"

"Get out now"

James practically threw Lily, her hand clutching Remus, into the fire and yelled 'Potter House' for her. As Lily was about to leave, a torture curse hurtled towards her, the memory faded out with James diving in front of Lily, then writhing at the Death Eaters' feet.

Back in Dumbledore's office, the group of teens waited for explanation of what happened next, they knew that James could not be dead because he had most obviously had a son. The older Lupin explained that soon after, the aurors arrived at the Evans' home and fought off the Death Eaters quickly, they found James in very bad shape. He had been tortured extensively and had several broken limbs.

Lily, Sirius and Remus had tried to get back to help James, but the fireplace was was broken and they were stranded at the Potter house.

"Lily looked at James different after that day. As hard as she tried, her perception of James was forever changed," said the older Lupin, with a bit of a smile. "Which leads us to the next memory, most likely a shocking one."

A/n- This chapter frustrates me to no end. I dont know why but i seriously cant get it right.

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, you guys make my life...you get one of these 3.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-The Truth about Lily and James**

Yet who shall shut out Fate?  
-Edwin Arnold

* * *

The memory they were in now would no doubt need in-depth explanation, however, Remus thought that it would be easier for Lily and James to accept their future lives together if it were delivered in one fell swoop. So, of course, he sent them to what would have been one of the happiest days of their lives, their wedding.

It was a gorgeous spring day. It seemed to be about the middle of May, because the weather was warm, yet still held the kiss and smell of spring. There were flowers in bloom everywhere. The large grounds, which people were gathering into white chairs, were laced with white flagrant flowers and some roses, magically bloomed early. The scene was like one out of a young woman's fantasy and a young girl's fairy tale book.

Four young men were standing at the altar to which all of the chairs faced. Remus, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were trying to pump up James, who was standing in a daze staring at the end of the long aisle. The three friends were trying to rile him by punching him and making jokes, but James just kept in his daze. More and more people were beginning to filter into their seats, until within moments it seemed as though the ceremony would begin.

Remus, Sirius and Peter had disappeared after giving James quick, but thoroughly manly hugs. James stood alone staring even more wild-eyed into the clearing. Finally, a man in magnificently blue robes walked in; Albus Dumbledore. As he stood in front of James, the yard began to quiet. Dumbledore nodded at the group of white-clad musicians, and they began to play their sweet music.

Pettigrew and a silvery haired young woman walked slowly down the aisle. The woman's dress was black and beautifully cut. In her hands she held single red rose, which stood out in a splash of color. The next to walk down the aisle and stand on either side of James was Remus. Remus walked arm in arm with a gorgeous red headed woman, who looked to be around the age of 17. Sirius and another woman walked down next. Her hair was black and hung loose around her head, unlike the previous women.

The entire wedding party turned to see the bride who would soon be walking down the aisle, and sure enough, she did. Lily's usually wild red hair was pulled up and curled to perfection. Her dress was a pristine white, corseted elegantly and strapless. A short train followed behind her . In her hands she held a bouquet of red roses and some lilies-of-the-valley in the center. She was smiling brilliantly at her fiancé.

* * *

Lily Potter was on a hospital bed. James was on her right side, holding her hand even with an extremely pained look; she seemed to be squeezing the fingers of his hand off. James had a pained and nervous expression on his face which intensified every time Lily let out a scream of pain. He looked like a deer in headlights. Sirius and Remus were opposite of James, on Lily's left side. Remus was mopping off Lily's forehead and speaking calmly to her. Sirius seemed the most excited of the group, and also holding Lily's hand, but unlike James, he was smiling largely.

A wave of pain runs through Lily and she screams, tears are running down her face. Noticing that Sirius is smiling, she yanks her hand from his and slaps him.

"This isn't funny, Black!" she roars. Sirius keeps on smiling.

"Ah, Lily it isn't funny, but it is happy! Hence the joyous smile." smiled Sirius, only causing irrational fury to gather in Lily's tired features.

A woman in white walked in and checked Lily. James looked even more apprehensive.

"Alright this time, ye got tah push." said the Healer, winking at Lily, which seems to infuriate the young woman even more, but she pushed anyways, and within moments the Healer declared that she could see the baby's head.

"Where?" asked Sirius, attempting to look where the Healer was. Remus grabbed Sirius by the hair to prevent him from doing so. Lily glared at him through the pain.

"One more great push, Red!" coached the Healer. Lily pushed again, her face turning pink.

"It's a boy!" said the Healer smiling as she cleaned off the newborn babe, who had just begun to wail.

James looked absolutely petrified and grasped the sides of his chair firmly, as though he thought he was about to faint. Lily on the other hand looked extremely tired, but leaned over to kiss her now swaying husband. Sirius was dancing around excitedly, chanting the sex of the child. Remus just smiled reservedly.

The Healer then handed the quiet baby to his mother, who instantly burst into tears as she kissed her child's face.

"Harry James Potter," she said proudly, looking at her husband. "He has your hair, already."

"Poor kid," said James softly, reaching out to touch his son's wild raven-hair. Giving Harry another kiss, Lily handed him over to James. After several minutes of James simply staring at the baby, James kissed his head and began to laugh uproariously. Lily took her son back and smiled at her husband.

"Yes, Harry, I know your father is insane, and, no, I don't know why I married him." said the young mother with a cheeky smile. She kissed him again. "Who wants to hold Harry?"

Sirius attempted to look non-challant, and said, "I'll take him."

Lily laughed as she placed the still-silent baby into Sirius' arms.

"Say 'hello' to your godfather, Harry!" said Lily, her emerald eyes lighting up. Sirius stared down at his godson and his godson stared up at him for several seconds, before his outburst.

"Ah, Harry, my boy! You are going to have your godfather's rugged good-looks and his charming smile. You are one lucky little guy!"

Everyone laughed at this.

"Sirius, must I remind you that he cannot inherit any of your genes, dashing or otherwise, because he is not your blood-relative?" asked Lily, grinning widely. Sirius continued his prophecy unabashed.

"The little tyke will be sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even touches his head. He will be a true Gryffindor! One with bravery and fortitude, but above all…a great dislike for all things Slytherin."

"Sirius Black, my son is not even an hour old and you have decided what house he is in?" said Lily in mock-anger.

"Well, he is obviously going to be a Gryffindor, after all, the Potters are about as Gryffindor as you get… I take that back, that would be those Weasley people. Their hair even reflects their Gryffindor souls! Lucky family!" said Sirius smirking at his best friend's wife.

"And the Blacks are as Slytherin as you can get and look at you, Sirius! You practically bleed red and gold." smiled Lily. Sirius simply pretended he didn't hear her and cooed at his godson.

"You're going to be famous, aren't you Harry Potter?"

"For what?" asked James laughing and going along for the first time with Sirius' rampage about the virtues of his newborn son. Sirius looked genuinely stumped on what the shiny new infant could possibly become famous for.

"For his infamous talents at marauding of course," broke in Remus with a serious expression on his face. Their friend's assessment of the child greatly pleased both Sirius and James.

"Remus Lupin, what has come over you! My son will abide by the rules and will never break them! I refuse to allow him to become the bane of some poor girl's existence during Hogwarts!" exclaimed the new mother.

Sirius had given the infant back to his father. All four adults were now watching the child closely as though trying to get an honest glimpse of what he would become. Harry merely stared up at his father with an omniscient expression which was eerie on someone younger than an hour old, or any age for that matter.

"So, what is his name going to be?" asked Remus, unceremoniously breaking the thoughtful code of silence in the room.

"His name is Harry James, Remus." said Lily as though her werewolf friend had gone insane. Remus laughed.

"Not that name, I meant his utterly masculine Marauder name."

"Remus Lupin honestly!" scolded Lily.

James handed Harry over to Remus before he could decline. Harry snuggled into the shabby robes of the pale man, who was smiling as he looked at the bundle in his arms.

"Moony, old friend, I don't understand why you refuse to accept our request." said James, sadly. Remus didn't look up at his friend.

"You know why, James. It wouldn't be right."

"We don't care about your monthly dilemma, neither would Harry." said Lily.

"One godfather is enough for Harry, Lord knows Sirius will spoil the kid out of his mind." answered Remus.

"You are ridiculous, Moony." said Sirius. Remus just shrugged noncommittally, and rocked Harry.

Another moment of staring at the child occurred until Remus decidedly handed Harry back over to Lily and turned to look out the window. Lily kissed her son gently, and James went to sit next to her, his hand on her arm as they looked at their newborn.

This scene was abruptly interrupted by the banging open of the hospital door to reveal a harassed-looking Peter Pettigrew. Sirius leaped into action, practically tackling the wide-eyed Peter.

"It's a Harry!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Boy?" asked Peter innocently.

"Well, what idiot would name a little girl Harry?" asked Sirius in mock-disgust.

"Harriet." said Remus, from the window, who had turned to watch the scene.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Lily. Peter looked like a deer in headlights but offered a meek sure. James took his now sleeping son from Lily and placed him gently in the arms of Peter. The child remained asleep for only a moment, then, for the first time, he began to wail. Terrified, Peter practically dumped the child into Remus' arms. Harry instantly stopped and snuggled into the werewolf's arms.

* * *

Once back in the circular Head's Office, no one spoke; their was no explanation needed after the obvious displays of love shown between the future Lily and James. Even Lily didn't offer an outcry of disgust at her future, she merely waited to see when it would all go to hell, she did, however, speak.

"You have my eyes." she said to Harry simply.

"I know." said Harry back, looking at the ground.

"Harry, you know better than I what memories are needed here to complete the…err…story." started Remus, "Just think about them and point to you temple and place them in the pensieve."

"Which ones," asked Harry, apprehensively. "I can't remember some important ones."

"The time Dumbledore tells your parents your fate, has to be in there, it is pivotal. Just think about the concept of that and the true memory will flow into the basin. You also need the moment with Peter, the promise. And of course," Remus glanced sadly at Lily and James who were listening intently, "you parents' deaths. Later on in life, you decide what to explain and what to show."

Harry extracted the six memories he had decided on and placed them into the basin reluctantly. Everyone stepped forward and entered Harry Potter's memory, most dreading what would be shown over the next six memories.

* * *

The Head's Office was lighter than the one they had just left. Behind the large desk stood the white-haired Professor Dumbledore, holding a giggling baby, who seemed about 5 months old. Harry smiled up at the old man mirroring the twinkle that was always seen in the headmaster's eyes.

"What a future you'll have. You'll do great things Harry, great things." said the man lightly as Harry giggled knowingly back at him, "But, my dear boy, I expect you already know that and think I am an old fool for telling you."

Baby Harry looked knowingly at the professor and then continued to play with his white beard, with undivided interest.

"Perhaps, you'd be interested in Fawkes, Mr. Potter." said the old wizard, carrying the child over to the perch of the flaming bird. Harry was interested in Fawkes, so much in fact, he started whimpering quietly when Dumbledore tried to take him away. Albus laughed, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, and he conjured with a simple flick a comfy looking baby seat, where Fawkes and Harry seemed to be getting better acquainted. Fawkes was playing with Harry by dancing flames off his body. Harry giggled happily as the door opened, revealing his two young parents and Minerva McGonagall.

"Is this Harry?" asked the woman happily, walking over to the baby who was now reaching out his arms for the strict-looking woman. McGonagall happily picked the baby up out of the conjured chair and smiled at him.

"As charming as your father no doubt!" said McGonagall looking down at the child in her arms. "It'll be a real pleasure being your Head of House."

"Why does everyone already think they know his house, he could easily be a Ravenclaw." said Lily, exasperated. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I agree with Minerva. He will be a Gryffindor, if not, a Slytherin." said the Headmaster simply, with a smile. James looked shocked, and hurt at the accusation of his baby being anything congruent with a snake. Lily reacted first.

"Slytherin! I'm beginning to believe the people who say you are off your rocker, Professor!" said Lily in a huff. "Why, pray tell, would my innocent child be in any way Slytherin?"

Albus chuckled lightly, "He reminds me of someone I once knew… Now Minerva, could you give me a moment with Lily and James, we have something important to discuss."

"Certainly, Albus," replied McGonagall, placing Harry back into the conjured seat and exiting the room with a click of the door.

The Headmaster gestured to the seats in front of his large desk, which Lily and James took gravely, and then settled into his own.

"Unfortunately, a very serious occurrence happened to me in April, concerning a baby boy who would be born at the end of July." started the old wizard. Lily and James exchanged apprehensive glances. "It was a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" echoed James.

"The prophecy states that a child born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times. The child would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry giggled in the corner.

"Harry?" asked Lily, looking distinctly green.

"The child referred to in the prophecy could also be Neville Longbottom."

"Alice and Frank's son?" asked James, looking morbidlyly relieved.

"Yes."

"Well, whichever child it is won't have to worry about it yet. After all, you heard the prophecy, You-Know-Who won't know the child exists." said Lily.

"No, I'm sorry, Lily, but circumstances took over. Voldemort knows that either Harry or Neville has the power to defeat him... He is going to come for the child." said Albus sadly.

"What?" asked James in horror.

"Someone overheard the prophecy. Lord Voldemort will act. We must get Harry and you into protection under the Fidelus Charm."

"Why would it be Harry? What makes you think that it is Harry, not the other boy?" asked Lily, anxiety lighting her green eyes. Dumbledore looked at her with sadness.

"Voldemort will go after the child most like himself and--" started the older wizard.

"WHAT? What could possibly make you think that Harry is like Voldemort?" raged Lily standing up with tears in her eyes. "He is a baby!"

"He is a half-blood, Lily. Neville is a pureblood." whispered Dumbledore.

"So? What does that matter? Wouldn't Neville seem the bigger threat because Voldemort thinks he would--" started James walking to the chair where his son was sitting, playing.

"No, I'm sorry James. He would see himself in your son. You see, Lord Voldemort is a half-blood. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, raised in a muggle orphanage," said Dumbledore quietly. Lily and James exchanged looks. Picking his son up and sitting back down across from the Headmaster, James spoke.

"What are we going to do?" asked James.

"Keep Harry safe. He maybe our only chance at defeating Voldemort, and more importantly, he is in great danger of losing his life, we must protect a child, or what else would we have?" Dumbledore stated, looking intensely at the child in James' lap, who was staring back at him with a definite twinkle, his parents with tears in their eyes were watching him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8- Godric's Hollow**

"Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed

by so many to so few."

-Winston Churchill

* * *

The cottage faced the ocean, the cliff it was on hung low over the rocky shore. The land surrounding the stone-grey home was dotted with bunches of various herbs and flowers, magical and non-magic. The home itself had vines of roses winding elegantly up its side. It was a charming scene with the sound of waves crashing against the cliff and the dots of white birds flying gracefully overhead.

Four men, a woman and a baby were sitting around a peeling red picnic bench.

"James, grab Harry's bottle, he just dropped it." said Lily, holding her infant son. Her husband obediently bent over and grabbed the bottle off of the grass, wiping it off, he handed it to her.

"Thank You." she said as she took it from him. After muttering a quick spell to clean it, Lily attempted to give it back to the resistant child on her lap.

Across the table from her, Peter and Sirius were arguing.

"--but, Padfoot, the Cannons won't win this year; they never win!"

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it! Everyone bets against them, which means one day, when they win, and I will score huge amounts of money with only gambling a knut." smirked the ruggedly handsome young man.

"But they won't ev--"

"Shut-up, Wormtail. You're just jealous that you hadn't thought of it before me." said Sirius resolutely, laughter in his eyes. He then turned to his other friend in disgust. "Oy! Moony! What are you doing? Stop reading!"

Remus Lupin looked up from his book with an annoyed look. "Reading is lovely, you should try it sometime."

"I do read." said Sirius, plucking the book from Remus' hand and throwing it. Remus used a simple, mocking summoning charm to get the book, and settled down reading, again. Sirius, put-out, turned to Lily and smiled his winning smile. Lily blinked at him.

"Yes, Sirius, you can hold Harry." said Lily with a smile back. She lifted the eager child into the arms of his godfather, who gratefully accepted him. Sirius was soon happily playing with his godson by having balls of light dance merrily around his head. Harry laughed as her swatted at them.

Remus very suddenly placed his book down onto the picnic table, and looked at Lily and James who kept glancing importantly at one another.

"This is really a lovely spot, Lily, but why did you bring us here?" said Remus, with an ironic smile. In response, Lily and James exchanged a significant glance . Sirius looked up. He didn't seem to guess that there had been an ulterior motive for coming to this spot. Sirius had obviously assumed it was just for a nice relaxing picnic day.

"We are going to live here." said Lily. Sirius leapt up excitedly, and spun baby Harry, who giggled and clapped.

"This place is awesome!" said Sirius happily, throwing Harry lightly into the air. Lily and James exchanged another glance. This time, the glance did not go unnoticed by Sirius. Realizing the relative seriousness of the matter about to be discussed, Sirius sat down..

"We have to come here. We are in danger. Harry is in danger." said James, looking at his squirming son.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, frowning deeply. His light brown hair was blowing across his face as he studied his friends.

"He wants Harry _dead_--" started James, looking a bit paler than usual, his voice a bit more hoarse.

"Voldemort? Why would he ever want a year old child dead? No, you must have misunderstood," said Sirius standing up in panic, giving his godson to the sick-looking Lily. Remus was looking more and more ashen faced at the scene unfolding in front of him. Peter sat watching with an odd look on his mousy face.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said that Vol-Vol--You-Know-Who is obsessed with Harry. He is obsessed with killing our baby" said Lily quietly. "Dumbledore told us…We need to hide..."

"You're insane! You're sick! This isn't funny James," said Sirius, shaking his head and attempting to walk away. James grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, turned him around and stared into his steely grey eyes, unblinkingly.

"No, Sirius, listen to us! Harry is in danger! We need you to perform a Fidelus Charm, if you would. It is the only way." said James urgently. Sirius looked as though it had finally hit him that it was true.

"But why? Even Lord Voldemort can't be that cruel, or insane... Why would the most powerful Dark Lord the world has ever seen want to kill an harmless baby?" Sirius asked quietly, more to himself than anyone. All the adults stared out at the roaring sea, Harry Potter merely sat on his mother's lap, gurgling to himself knowingly.

* * *

The cottage was decorated for Halloween. All around the living room were bright pumpkins and gourds of all colors and sizes. The swells of cinnamon and pumpkin and a wafting vanilla were detectable within the room. Several candles were burning throughout the home, these candles seemed the source of the vanilla.

In the center of the tiny living room, James Potter was throwing his son up into the air and catching him. Harry was giggling and throwing his chubby little arms out on either side. Lily Potter looked on the scene with mild disapproval on her face.

"Harry was born to be a quidditch player! Weren't you Harry? You'll be the best player that Hogwarts has ever seen. I know it'll be hard to do considering your old man went there." said James, with a cheeky wink at his wife, who smiled in spite of herself. James threw his son into the air one last time, before sitting down next to his wife. Lily was busy sorting pumpkin seeds from the goop. Her husband rolled his eyes at her.

"Lily, it's called magic." he said as Harry yanked his hair merrily.

"Some things are more magical when done without magic." said Lily not looking up from her task. James answered her by tickling his son, mercilessly and then blowing on his belly to make Harry laugh and gurgle even more.

"Should we tickle mummy too, Harry?" James asked his year-old son with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. Little Harry nodded. Lily looked up at this and raised her eyebrow, looking eerily like Minerva McGonagall.

"You had better not, James." said the red-head, looking utterly forbidding. James looked put out, and put Harry on the ground where there was an astounding quantity of multi-colored, muggle toy cars.

"Fine, be like that then." said James picking up a book and beginning to read it. Within moments, he pounced on Lily and began to tickle her.

"Ah!--James!--Stop!--Tick!--ling!--" Lily got out between laughs. James refused to relent, his hazel eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I'll stop, if you do one thing." said James in an unnaturally serious voice.

"Any!--Thing!--" gasped Lily, clawing at his arm.

"Give me a big kiss!" said James with smirk, stopping his torture for only a minute.

"NEVER!" shouted Lily, trying to run. James smiled more largely, grabbed her and tickled her more intensely. "FINE!"

James stopped his tickling and kissed his wife tenderly for several moments, until Lily pulled away exclaiming that 'that was _gross_'. She ran from him childishly and he chased her around the room till he kissed her again.

"Da, Ma." said the child in a meek voice. The parents turned to look at him. Harry was standing, holding onto the couch, one green toy car in his chubby right hand. The child was wide-eyed and serious looking, an odd look for a child so young and innocent.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked James, walking over to his son and picking him up. James planted a kiss on Harry's forehead as the boy looked up at him with his mother's green eyes. Then Harry looked expectantly at the front door. James paled instantly.

"Lily, I just got a really bad feeling." said James, seeming like he was out of breath. Lily looked at him questioningly from across the room. Lily strode across the room to her husband's side and felt his forehead.

"Are you feeling sick?" she asked. James shook his head, and looked back down at his son who was intently staring at the front door.

"Lily, I feel like we should get out of here."

"Why are--" started Lily. She was cut off by an echoing knock on the door. Eyes wide, James handed Harry to his wife.

James moved slowly and silently towards the window. An eerie green glow bathed their lawn in unnatural light. James turned around to his wife, eyes filled with emotion. A moment later, the front door of the cottage had been blasted off and a figure in hooded black stood in the threshold.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---" yelled James. Lily hesitated for a moment and then turned on her heel, stumbling out of the room.

James stood, facing the Dark Lord. Voldemort's face was bathed in shadows as he stepped forward into the home. His hood kept his features hidden, but his mere presence seemed to darken the brightness the room was bathed in moments preceding his abrupt arrival. His garnet eyes, hover ever were glowing beneath his hood.

James' stood in proper dueling position, his wand elegantly pointed at his enemy, his back straight, body light. Courage was glowing in his eyes, but his eyes held no hope for his own life, only for his young family's. Voldemort stood relaxed, as though he had just walked into the Potter home on accident, it was evident he had not with his next words.

"Not too wise to trust little Peter Pettigrew now was it?" Voldemort said drawing his wand fluidly. "Good-bye, you fool. I would indulge a long battle, James, but I really have to kill that boy of yours."

James screamed in fury and attacked. Voldemort laughed at his passion.

The battle lasted almost a minute, before the green light took the fire out of James Potter's eyes. Dead, James' hair lay flat atop his head. His face held no sign of fear, though he must have known he was going to die.

Voldemort stepped over the body of the young man and proceeded swiftly up the narrow wooden stairs to the Nursery. The Potter Nusery was painted in green and gold. Covering the walls were pictures of golden snitches. Severely out of place, however, was the enormous Gryffidor lion which covered the northern wall of the room.

Voldemort opened the door easily, though Lily had hastily put several wards upon it. Upon entering the room, Voldemort took in his surroundings with a harsh laugh.

"Green, how interesting. I would say that the lion does take away from the Slytherin ambience of the room."

Lily, placed a silent kiss on her son's head and then placed him into his cot. Voldemort took this in with a smile, as though he were chatting with an old friend over breakfast. Stepping closer he asked:

"Not wanting your son to be a Slytherin, are we?" Voldemort's tone suddenly changed from taunting to harsh, "To think that it is expected that that child could possibly harm me. Well, I guess we'll never know what house he ends up in will we, Lily?"

Lily said nothing, she merely stood tall in front of the cot, the tears streaming down her face. Her wand lay useless on the ground behind her. Seemingly breaking from her daze, Lily stepped closer to the Dark Lord, something probably no one had done in a very long time.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she whispered imploringly, her red hair was haloed around her face in disarray. Voldemort seemed slightly taken aback. He seemed to recover quickly and he began to laugh coldly at the tearful mother.

"Do you honestly think that you can save your son by trying to appeal to, what, my 'humanity'? My dear Lily, you have spent way too much time around the old fool. I am much, much more than a mere man." said the Dark Lord with mirthless amusement. Lily's green eyes merely stared at him, tears running down her face. Voldemort seemed agitated by this.

"Now, stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now!" demanded the Dark Lord, stepping menacingly closer to Lily..

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---" she begged.

"I do not care if you live or die Potter. You know as well as I that your son is dangerous to me. You are a fool, now stand aside!"

Lily was desperate now. Her emerald eyes were flashing with tears as she looked unwavering at the man before her.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

Lord Voldemort laughed again. "If you want to die, then, Mrs. Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily fell gracefully to the ground. Her odd eyes, the same color as the curse that hit her, were opened, but not seeing; they were still filled with tears. Voldemort looked at the young woman for a moment and then stepped over her to her son's cot, his dark cloak sweeping over her. He put his wand into the pocket of his robe as he moved.

Voldemort peered into the crib, then picked up the child within it. The Dark Lord pulled back his dark hood with one arm and held his mortal enemy in the other. His ashen skin was pulled taut across his face as he looked down at the raven-haired child in the crook of his arm. Harry Potter seemed completely tranquil as he looked at his parents' killer.

For a short moment, Voldemort looked disturbed by the child. He put Harry on the ground next to his now still mother. The boy reached out and grabbed a strand of his mother's flaming hair and curled it around his tiny fingers, he was still staring at the Dark Lord. Voldemort stepped slowly away from him, his wand trained on him.

"Good-bye, Harry Potter. If you would have grown-up, I'm sure you would have been a worthy adversary." Voldemort laughed coldly at his child-enemy. With complete resolve, Voldemort stared into the emerald eyes he had been avoiding, then he muttered the curse.

"Avada Kedavara!" The green streak of light hit the child in the center of his forehead, and seemed to reverberate through his body, before a lightning-bolt shaped light seemed to stream out of the center of Harry Potter's forehead.

"What?" muttered Voldemort, watching the scene. Suddenly the green curse streamed back at him, he screamed, Voldemort was gone.

* * *

The next memory shown was the night in the Whomping Willow. How Sirius was innocent and Peter had betrayed them all. Next shown was Voldemort's rebirth, then Sirius' death, and lastly, Dumbledore's demise.

A/n-So yeah, the end was abrupt, but I'm pretty sure you guys know all of those, and well, first of all it would be pointless to retell them because I would completely bastardize the work of JK Rowling. The memories are now over.

A/n- Thank you to everyone who reviewed I sincerely love you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8-Connections**

In the midst of winter, I found there was, within me, an invincible summer.

-Albert Camus

* * *

Harry Potter sat at the large oak table in the middle of the bustling Hogwarts Kitchen. Dobby had already run off to get him tea. Harry sighed loudly and tried to settle more comfortably into his chair. His thoughts were so jumbled that he could not seem to pull one out of his head to focus on. Instead, it felt to him like he was filled with completely emptiness. A void. Harry began to examine this blankness of mind when Dobby appeared in front of him with a steaming cup of tea. With a short bow, the house-elf disappeared again.

After several moments of staring into his tea, Harry seemed to focus on one thought: _My parents are at Hogwarts_. It became a mantra as he downed his tea, barely tasting it. He switched the words around and repeated them, whispering them out loud once or twice just to see how it would sound to his ears.

He couldn't begin to comprehend that they were his own age. That had yet to enter into the picture. He was trying to take baby steps to understanding this unexpected twist in his life.

It was during these musings that the portrait swung open to reveal a hazel-eyed replica of himself. James Potter froze in the entrance way, as his son stood up startled. Silence reigned in the room for a few moments as the two wizards stared at each other, unmoving. Soon, Dobby popped merrily into view, distracting both Potters from their wordless staring.

"Does Master Potter wants anything?"

At that point, James found his voice and asked timidly for hot chocolate and marshmallows. With a short bow, the house elf snapped his fingers and vanished. The two boys continued to stare at each other, unsure what the situation called for. James moved cautiously forward to sit down at the table near his future son.

James spoke first, still staring straight into Harry's green eyes. "Hogwarts' House Elves make the best hot chocolate. You should have some..."

Harry looked blankly at his father, then after a moment replied, "Er.. I have had some; it's the best..."

Silence stretched until Dobby reappeared with the steaming mug in his long-fingered hand. James took it from him with a grateful smile and a 'thank you'. James turned his attention to the mug but began to speak awkwardly. Harry took to staring at the table with a blank stare.

"So, you...errr. grew up with Lily's sister?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Not so nice, I assume."

"Nope."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm your dad, that's erm nice."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Great."

Silence was beating down on them.

"You--errrr--uh---so wanna maybe go play some midnight quidditch?" James choked out the words.

Harry looked up from the table to gaze penetratingly at his teenaged father. James did not raise his eyes to meet his son's, but instead they remained fixed to the mug in his hands.

"Uh, yeah, I guess...you don't have a broom."

"Shit! Guess we have to break into the broom closet and borrow!" James said enthusiastically with a huge smile. He then seemed to realize that he was talking to the son of Lily Evans and his face fell quickly. What if Harry Potter was one of those straight-laced, rule-abiding fellows?

Harry was already on his feet and had pulled something out of his pocket that made James gasp.

"THE MAP!" he yelled in awe, reaching merrily for the map which Harry handed to him. "But Peter got it confinscated!"

"Ron's brothers stole it back and it wound up in my hands... Didn't you see it in the memory of the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked puzzled.

"What? No? I--this is great!" James stuttered. "Let's go!"

The two Potters walked out from the kitchen and onto the grounds, both feeling a slow comfort beginning between them.

* * *

High in Gryffindor tower, two girls, who had been called both 'mudblood' and 'know-it-all' on numerous occasions, sat on a bed with the curtains of the four poster bed shut tightly and a silencing charm placed around it. The red-head was enthusiastically explaining how to properly perform a newt reversal charm. Her bushy haired companion was enthralled in the explanation,. Hermione offered little comments that made the red-head chuckle.

"Hermione are you in there?" came a voice from outside the curtains. The red curtain was drawn back and there was Ginny, surprised by the sight that met her eyes.

"Oh sorry. I just--" stammered Ginny, not taking her eyes off of Lily.

"Come on in!" exclaimed Lily, merrily pulling the girl's arm so that she stumbled into the fourposter bed.

With the second red-head settled in on the bed, the conversation started back up and thankfully, for Ginny, no longer consisted of academia. I

Hermione wasted no time informing Lily of the situation between Harry and Ginny. Ginny, who was very much annoyed at the situation, fired back on Hermione about her intense love of Ronald Billius Weasely.

In the end, Lily was the only one who didn't go to sleep blushing furiously, though her thoughts did turn to a certain wedding...

* * *

"THE CANNONS?"

"YOU LIKE THE CANNONS?"

Two boys stood ten feet apart with bewildered yet overjoyed looks on their faces as they stared. Suddenly, Sirius Black strode forward and threw and arm over the shocked Ronald Weasley.

"You and me, Ron. We are gonna get along great, I just know it!" Sirius said with a maniacal grin.

Ron laughed and tried to catch Sirius up on the latest Chudley Cannon news. Ron told Sirius all about the new players on the team, their rankings and the records. Sirius questioned him intensely on the past twenty years of Chudley history. Anyone who watched the exchange would have been thoroughly embarrassed considering they were speaking so ardently about a team that had yet to win any sort of title...ever.

* * *

Remus Lupin and well...Remus Lupin, sat at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking out. The older Lupin had just finished the story of his life up to that moment. The other one stared off trying to push away the sadness he felt for the man who had been alone for so long.

"Look," the older Lupin said quietly, "I bet that is Harry and Prongs."

The younger Remus looked out and saw two figures racing about on the darkened quidditch field.

"It will all be righted." said the older man confidently. The younger looked at him. He had tears on his face. Remus Lupin was no longer alone.

* * *

**A/n- Sorry this took so long and is so short. Boo. Sorry.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9- Doesn't Even Notice**

"I hated her now with a hatred more fatal than indifference because it was the other side of love." - J. August Stridenberg

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. The newly arrived Gryffindors were to be introduced to the student body that day, with a brief explanation of their arrival. Only Sirius seemed to find this exciting.

"I'm so pumped! Can you imagine all the new girls!" he exclaimed excitedly as he and his two friends got dressed in their temporary room.

"You have to be joking Padfoot!... Already?... Honestly!" Remus said rolling his eyes. James seemed to busy with trying to make his hair lie flat, that he didn't seem to notice his best friend's comment.

"I am completely serious, my dearest friend." smirked Sirius, his eyes lighting up as he finished up with his tie. It was finally in the perfect state of dishevelment. Sirius looked towards James.

"Are we ready?" asked Remus, picking up his book bag.

"Yeah, I think so." replied James as he wrestled his blazer on.

"Are you alright, James?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, grabbing his bag. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and started out the doorway.

The three boys walked down to the now deserted Gryffindor common room where Lily Evans sat reading on one of the red chairs. She stood up at their arrival and slipped the book into her bag with a large smile.

"I was wondering when you three would show up. We are nearly five minutes late already."

"My dear sweet Lily-Bell, I suffer to see you wait on our behalf!" said Sirius, grabbing at his heart with emotion. Lily merely rolled her eyes and began to walk through the portrait hole, with the three Marauders following obediently in her wake.

They were all silent throughout their walk to the Great Hall. Each was lost in their own thoughts and it was only when they reached the door of the Hall that Remus spoke suddenly.

"So...who wants to open it?" he asked softly. All three of his companions took a step backwards. Sighing, Remus opened the door. The Great Hall immediately fell dead silent. Every eye was transfixed on the figures in the threshold. Remus took a tentative step into the Hall, realized that no one was following, turned, grabbed the first arm he came in contact with (Lily's) and pulled. Lily, in turn, grabbed Sirius who clung to James.

Suddenly, the Great Hall was filled with clapping and cheering. The Gryffindors were on their feet and were soon followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, even a few Slytherins stood. Sirius, who was suddenly extremely comfortable in the praise, began bowing and winking at girls even as Lily's grip remained firm on his arm.

Once at the front, by the Head table, Professor McGonagall raised her arms and caused the Hall to fall silent once more.

"You will accept them into your classes as you would any other transfer student. They know what has happened to their former selves so I do not put onto you all the task of hiding it from them. This, however, does not mean that you will in anyway be permitted to harass them or condemn them for their actions in that time."

Professor McGonagall sent a warning glance at the Slytherin table. The children of the Death Eaters were glaring at the group with distaste.

"Welcome, once again, to Hogwarts."

The four students cautiously walked over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione enthusiastically made room for Lily, pushing Ron from her side. Ron muttered angrily under his breath but made room for Lily and the others. Once seated, the group was bombarded by inane questions until Harry demanded that they "stop harassing the poor time travelers".

By the end of the meal, Sirius was cozying up to a giggling Lavender Brown, who was telling him how frightened she had been when he had escaped Azkaban. Lily, watched with obvious disgust and began a mission of trying, successfully, to embarrass the marauder away from the unsuspecting girl.

The first class that the Marauders and Lily were forced to endure was Charms with a jittery Flitwick, who couldn't seem to stop muttering words like "miracle", "superb" and "1986" as he looked around the classroom. Lily had been acing every demonstration of charms.

Flitwick beamed happily at Lily's impeccable work. Hermione could not look more ecstatic to have someone who enjoyed discussing proper charm technique.

As the class ended, Professor Flitwick turned directly to Lily Evans with an enormous smile and said, "Thank Merlin you're back, Lily Po--Evans."

Lily smiled and said "Thank you, Professor" politely as she walked from the room next to Hermione.

It seems beyond a doubt that Lily Evans was formerly the prized student of nearly ever teacher in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the end of the day, combined with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor rubies began pouring in and the other houses saw themselves being left behind in House Points.

* * *

James Potter and Sirius Black were on a mission, that mission was to find their missing cohort, Remus Lupin. Having avoided checking the library that they feared, the two were forced to confront the fact that it was almost certainty that Remus Lupin lurked somewhere among the dusty bookshelves and dim light of said library.

As they turned into the hall before the library, James grabbed his friend firmly around the arm and pulled him into a corner. James, with his super-Lily-senses, had picked up the voice of his beloved coming down the hall toward him.

"--understand, Hermione, he is NOT a good guy. He isn't."

"Believe me Lily, James Potter goes down as one of the best men in Wizarding History" came the voice of Hermione, she sounded slightly angry "You saw how in love you were. What he did to save you! Have you given him a chance yet?"

"No. But I've given him the chance to change. He hasn't"

"History says that you begin--"

"I am going to change history. I hate James Potter and will never EVER marry him now that I have the warning."

James Potter scowled and rubbed his hair, gaining looks of sympathy from his comrade. James looked devastated for a few moments. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he wrung his hands.

"Sorry, mate. She'll come around. You know she will," Sirius said, trying to comfort his friend.

James looked up directly Sirius' eyes. In a would-be calm voice he stated: "I'm done. I hate her."

James turned on his heel and began his walk down the hall, Sirius trailing behind him. James bypassed both Lily and Hermione and the Library, without looking at either.

Hermione stared after him horrified. Lily Evans doesn't even notice him.

* * *

A/N- I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long this took I have been extremely overloaded. Thank you for everyone who has bared with me and reviewed in attempts to get me to get off my ass and continue the story. 3 to you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Good Loving **

"Love at first sight is only realizing an imagination that has always haunted us; or meeting with a face, a figure,

or cast of expression in perfection that we have seen and admired in a less degree

or in less favorable circumstances a hundred times before." -William Hazlit

* * *

"I'm in_ love_." stated Sirius Black, very seriously, his mouth full of bagel. His eyes were looking past his Gryffindor comrades, over to the Ravenclaw table.

Remus, who sat directly across from him looked appalled, and then turned around to see what girl could possibly have caught the eye of his dashing friend. Ron, also curious to see, actually stood up and peered over at the blue clad students.

"LUNA! LUNA LOVEGOOD!" exclaimed the red-head in horror, his widened eyes fixed on the blonde haired girl wearing a lime colored scarf and playing a flute which appeared to make no sound.

"Is that her name?" Sirius asked, eyes glazed in admiration. He watched her put down the flute and pick up a magazine, reading it upside-down "It is almost as beautiful as she."

"Mate, you're joking right? Loony Lovegood?" Ron questioned. Not listening to him, Sirius stood up suddenly, a hazy determination in his stormy eyes. The eyes of most of the seventh year Gryffindors were stuck on the astonishing scene in front of them. He floated dazzedly across the hall. When he was nearly directly in front of Luna when the always graceful Sirius Black tripped over a bag.

After landing nearly flat on his face, the young man pushed himself up and sat shyly across from the silvery haired girl. Luna Lovegood did not look up for her upside-down Quibbler when her companion joined her, her only acknowledgment of her new companion was to push her uneaten bit of a pomegranate towards the uncharacteristically bashful Sirius Black.

After accepting the pomegranate, Sirius attempted to speak several times, but he seemed strangely incapable of noise. Suddenly, Luna dropped the magazine and looked at him, her misty light blue eyes meeting his azure. Sirius, still incapable of speech, gaped at her.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. You must be Sirius Black. I saw you once, two years ago. I'm sorry you died. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around the lake with me, I'm afraid that a rare form of nargles have been infesting the lake. My father asked me to investigate."

Sirius could only nod silently. Within a few moments, Luna was grabbing the hand of the love-struck Sirius, directing him the lake.

The Great Hall sat in complete awe and silence.


End file.
